Nothing Gold can Stay
by mgmoose99
Summary: When Peter passes away, Lois goes into a deep depression that only worsens when she finds out she is pregnant with twins...
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing Gold Can Stay_

**Authors Note**: Before I begin, I just want to let all ya'll readers and reviewers know that I have not written a fanfic in over a year, so if you do want to review, cut me some slack. I mean Jesus, I must have been high or something when I came up with the idea for this story, because it took me two whole weeks to decide if the idea was just too crazy to go through with writing. And for those people who really know _Family Guy_, This entire script takes place in a universe where Peter has not had a vasectomy yet, so he and Lois are still fertile. This story is definitely going to star Lois, as she is my all time favorite character and it seems like almost every good _Family Guy _fanfic stars Meg, who I like, but am not really fond of. (P.S. Good news, Peter haters-He dies. For real.) I'm also new to so I hope this works out. Also, I'm rating this M not because I write smut, (I actually try to avoid it) but because I curse a lot, so sorry kiddies, but this ain't the story for you. And lastly, I'm just going to come out and say right now that this story is probably gonna suck. So, without further ado, let's get this crap going.

_Chapter 1: Deep Depression_

Lois's POV

I broke down as soon as I heard the news. Every couple has their flaws, and for Peter and I, it was always his drinking. To be honest, it had never really bothered me because I knew he could handle a lot, but today was different. When Joe had called to tell me that Peter had collapsed while drinking with him and Quagmire at the Drunken Clam, I went into panic mode. So now here I am, mascara running with tears down my face, driving like a madman to the hospital. I just hope he's okay…

Lois screeched the red station wagon she had driven for years into the hospital parking lot, hopped out of the car, and made a sprint for the emergency wing. When she finally made it to the waiting room, she ran straight to the reception desk and started interrogating her.

"Where is Peter Griffin-I need to see him, now! It can't wait!" She was practically sobbing. The brunette receptionist gave Lois an odd look before realizing who she was.

"Maam," the woman began, trying to be as calm as possible. "I was notified ahead that you would be coming, and there is some news that as the patient's spouse, you need to know. Peter Griffin arrived without a pulse. The doctors tried everything they could, but it was already too late. Your husband has died of acute alcohol poisoning."

"Y-you must have the wrong Lois… I'm Lois Griffin, and as far as I'm concerned, my husband is in perfect health. He just…just collapsed…" If she wasn't already crying, Lois's eyes were now flowing freely as she fell to the floor with the horrifying realization that her loving husband was no longer with her.

The regretful receptionist had done this before, and after mournfully watching Lois break down, she picked up her phone and called the Griffin's house.

Brian was watching _Jolly Farm_ with Stewie when the phone rang.

"Griffin residence, yes, yes, …oh my god…, well, thank you anyway."

"What is it, Bri?" Stewie queried.

Tears were running from Brian's eyes. "Just go get Chris and Meg. I'll tell you all when you're all here." The intelligent dog who often though he knew everything was now pulling a blank slate on what he, what Lois would do without Peter. When he was done collecting his thoughts, Meg and Chris were walking down the stairs.

"What is it Brian?" Meg asked.

"Yeah Brian, this better be pretty damn important. I'm trying to pretend I read _Gone with the Wind_ for a book report."

"YES CHRIS, I'TS THAT GODDAMN IMPORTANT!... I'm so sorry, it's just," Brian was trying to collect himself. "It's just that… Peter has passed away…" Brian was like a teenage girl that was PMSing. Meg and Chris both started acting up too, but had nothing to say. Instead, all the Griffin children and Brian just shared a long group hug. About twenty minutes later, a depressed Lois stumbled in the door, said nothing and joined the hug.

Lois woke up the next morning drenched in tears. Her arm was stretched over the body next to her that wasn't, and would never be there again. For the first time in a long time, she felt confused, lost, alone. She stumbled into the bathroom, took a 45 minute shower, and then brushed her teeth and straightened her bright orange hair that seemed as if it had lost its sheen. She stared herself down in the mirror, remembering the days she and Peter would get ready in the morning together. Maybe it was just because of the events of the night before, but she had terrible cramps and felt the need to vomit. Seconds later, she instinctively made a beeline for the toilet and barfed everywhere. When she was finally done, all she wanted to do was stay there on the floor and cry, but she had kids to take care of. So, she mustered every last ounce of strength she had in her, and started slowly making her way downstairs.

When Lois had finally made it downstairs, Brian was already waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I know last night was intensely rough, but are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I just don't know, Brian. It's been so long since I've been alone."

"Well, I just want you to know that when you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always have one open for you."

"Thank you, Brian. That's very thoughtful of you." Lois cracked a slight smile. "I'd love to talk more, believe me, I need it, but I need to get the kids ready for school and set up Peter's funeral arrangements."

"Okay. Well, see you later." Lois should have invited him to spend the day with her. She knew she wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to ask him. She wanted more than nothing right now than to be with Peter.

Later that day, Lois went to the Quahog funeral home, made arrangements, and purchased a casket for Peter. "Why couldn't it have been me instead of him?" She thought to herself. She didn't realize it the night before, but the expenses of the funeral were really eating into the family's savings. With Peter gone, there was no more primary source of income. Piano lessons weren't going to be enough to raise three children.

"I'll get a job," said Brian when she told him this at home that night.

"Brian, that's very nice of you, but I'd really like you to seriously consider this before you actually go through with it." Lois was shocked that Brian would be willing to offer himself to get a job instead of her. "I'd love to talk more, but Peter's funeral is tomorrow, and I'd really like to at least make an attempt to get some sleep tonight."

"Okay, Lois. Take care of yourself. No matter how big of a rut you're in, you have to remember that you have three wonderful children looking up to you, and you can't just forget about them. Peter's death has really affected them too, and they need someone to lean on just as much as you do."

"Thank you, Brian. That helped a bit."

Brian's POV

I knew I was having a hard time coping, but Lois… Peter leaving us had hit her like an 18-wheeler. Just this morning she had a vomiting fit, and when she came downstairs, she had a pale complexion, and the usual hopeful gleam in her eye was oddly not present. I just really hope she can handle everything that comes her way, but if she can't well, I feel horrible saying this, but I've always had a lust for Lois, and maybe she's not as young as she used to be, but her personality is just one in a million, and I would not be able to cope with seeing a wonderful heart like that die lonely…

As she predicted, Lois did not get any sleep that night. Instead, she spent the whole night staring at the ceiling crying and mulling over her own thoughts. "Peter, I love you… why, why did you have to leave me? I can't go on like this… and my poor babies! What will they do without a loving father?" Lois was lost in a dark chasm with no way out. "Well maybe If I can't live without Peter, I could take myself to be with him again…"

That's it for tonight, guys! (I'm starting to get a carpal tunnel and it's a total pain in the ass…) Oh well, see ya'll later. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks to two kind reviews, I've decided to go with this story. And one thing-from now on, I think I'm going to try to make my chapters a bit longer. I hope you like it!

_Chapter 2: That "Oh shit" Feeling_

The alarm went off that morning at 6:00 A.M. Lois didn't need it. She had been up all night worrying about whether she would be able to live without Peter or not. She just lay there, staring at the alarm, never wanting to have to leave her bed. But, she knew she had kids to take care of, and she couldn't just desert them. So with her doubts clinging to her, she brought herself to get out of bed and try to get downstairs. That didn't really happen though, because as soon as she had made it to the top of the stairs, the horrible cramps she had had from the previous morning recurred, and she once again made a run for the toilet. This time, however, Brian was watching, and followed Lois.

Lois was almost done vomiting when Brian queried her. "Lois, this is now two mornings in a row. Are you really sure that this is natural?"

"Who gives a crap, Brian. It's probably just my reaction to losing Peter. It will go away again, just like it did yesterday morning."

Lois was supporting herself on the toilet, trying to get up, when Brian put two and two together. "So Lois, you say that you have had cramps and vomiting two days in a row, but only in the morning?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better myself, I'd say it sounds to me like you're having morning sickness."

"Oh my god, I think you're right, Brian." Tears were starting to form in Lois's eyes. "I'll take a pregnancy test, sure, but for god's sakes, I just can't go on like this. I just…just…can't go on…"

"You know what Lois, I don't think that you're near anywhere healthy enough to leave the house today. How bout I call the funeral home, reschedule the funeral, and help the kids get ready for school."

"You would, Brian? Really?"

"I would do anything for you, Lois."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Why don't you just relax, okay?"

"Okay."

Lois's POV

PREGNANT? SERIOUSLY? Peter really screwed me over like this? Well, thanks a lot, motherfucker. Oh my god, something is really wrong with me. Oh well, I shouldn't get too ahead of myself. So, I took the home pregnancy test, just like Brian suggested I should. I don't really know what happened after that, but I vaguely remember having suicidal thoughts. God, I'm messed up. I should really get to bed…

Brian was downstairs reading the newspaper when he thought he heard something fall upstairs. "Oh my god, is that Lois?" When he made it to Peter and Lois's bedroom, he was all out panicking. He pushed open the door, only to see an unconscious Lois hanging from the ceiling by a short noose. "Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Brian was completely freaking out as he frantically got on a chair, untied the noose, and got Lois down. The next few hours were practically hell for Brian as he paced up and down the emergency wing hallway of the local hospital. The same hospital receptionist who had told Lois of Peter's desk had called James Woods High and the Hugs and Kisses (The Good Kind) Daycare to let the administration know to dismiss the Griffin children so Brian could come and pick them up.

He was truly afraid to leave Lois alone, he really was, but he knew that her own children had just as much of a right to be with her in her time of need as Brian did, so for the next twenty minutes, Brian drove across Quahog to pick up Meg, Chris, and Stewie. Now pacing back and forth in the hospital hallway, Brian wished he could just curl up there on the floor and die.

"Mr. Griffin, Lois is going to be fine. If you'd like to come in, you may." That was the best news Brian had heard all day.

It was still a scary sight, seeing Lois in a disturbing situation like this, but Brian felt much better getting to sit next to her, knowing that she would be okay. Besides the hollowed out blue bags under her eyes, Lois looked the same as she had the morning before. "This just isn't her." Brian thought to himself.

The sun was setting over the horizon when Lois had finally opened her eyes. "Brian, is that you?" She was the happiest she had been since Peter was alive just seeing a trusted friend care for her so much.

"Yes, it is. Are you okay? What the hell where you thinking?"

Lois was now crying, as her fragile self was no longer able to handle such a rough treatment from someone else. "I just missed Peter so much, and I wanted to be with him so badly, and then I thought that maybe I could commit suicide to be with him. I just couldn't bear the thought of having to live without someone who loves me the way he did."

"That's not true Lois. You see, I…I love you, too. And if you really need someone to call a husband, I'll be here."

"Oh my god, you would, yes, yes! I would love that, Brian!"

"As would I." Brian was almost ecstatic with the thought that Lois actually did love him and would like it if he stood by her side as a husband to help raise what was left of Peter and Lois's family. "I've always wanted to raise kids, and now I get to help raise three of them!"

"Actually, Brian," Lois had interjected his celebration. "There's not just three kids anymore. Remember that pregnancy test you suggested I take? Well, I took your advice, and it came out positive. I'm going to have another child."

Brian was speechless.

"Is… is that okay with you, Brian?"

"…Yes, yes it is. I love you, Lois Griffin, and I would love to hold your hand as we raise this child of Peter's together."

"Oh Brian…"

Maybe she was just hallucinating, but Lois was able to picture Peter smiling, as if he had wanted Brian to marry Lois in his place. Brian was his best friend in life, and this child would be the last act of love Peter would ever be able to give to Lois. He loved her more than anything, but if he couldn't be with her, then Brian was the next best thing.

Lois was released from the hospital that night. Peter's funeral was the next day, and it was the most beautiful thing Lois had seen since her own wedding day. She smiled with tears streaming down her face as she said one last goodbye to the man she had entrusted her life to twenty years ago. Brian and her children were with her, supporting her. She no longer felt alone. That night, she called the kids down to the kitchen table to tell them the news she and Brian had kept secret from them for the past day.

"Kids, this may seem surprising to you, but Brian has decided to become my husband in Peter's place." Lois and Brian looked at each other smiling as they held hands.

"Really, mom?" Meg was obviously surprised. Chris and Stewie, however, didn't mind much.

"And," Lois continued, "I have just found out that I'm pregnant. We're going to have a new member of the family."

That's it for today! Remember to review! And thanks to DarkRose1999 for becoming this story's first follower! See ya'll later!

_Mgmoose99_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I know this is a really quick post after chapter two, it's just that I had so many ideas I wanted to write down! Anyway, this chapter goes out to my reviewers, femalecenobite22 and DarkRose1999. Love ya'll! (I'm thirteen, okay?) Without further ado, here's chapter 3.

_Chapter 3: Just because I've Always Felt Bad for Meg_

The Griffin children were shocked. "Lois pregnant? Well, I didn't think the fat man had that kind of marksmanship." Stewie had really overused that line. Chris complained about how Lois always went A-wall when she was pregnant. Meg, however, was excited.

"What's the name?"

"I don't really know yet, Meg. I think I'd need to find out the gender first."

Lois was happy at least one of her kids was okay with having a new sibling. She knew she had been mean to Meg in the past, but she had never really felt what it was like to be in Meg's shoes, all alone. It was nice to have someone as supportive as Peter with her.

"Meg, I was really happy how you were there to support me at Peter's funeral today. Would you like to go to the mall with me tomorrow to go shopping for some new clothes? Your old ones have become a bit redundant, and I'd really like to give you a makeup gift for losing your father."

Meg chuckled at this. She knew Peter was her father, and deep down, he probably did love her, but he almost always treated her like shit. It was as if she had almost lost nothing. The only thing that pulled at her heartstrings about Peter's death was her mother's depression. She was such a kind soul. She didn't really deserve it, did she?

Lois's POV

It was so nice, seeing Meg be as helpful and gentle as she was today. I know that I've been a horrible mother to her before, but she's my baby, and I love her. If she could only see her inner beauty, I'm sure she would have a much easier time making friends. She really is a nice girl. Oh well, I just hope she finds a nice boy someday. You know, I think if I never stopped acting like such a stuck up bitch, I don't think I'd ever had met Peter. I remember the night I first met him. It was the Newport Country Club annual dance, and my date, as usual, was just a shallow guy who was trying to get with me for my family's fortune. I was so frustrated with him, with everyone there, I just ran. I think I eventually ended up at the employee lounge, and I just walked in. When I looked around, there he was. Have you ever experienced love at first sight? Well, that was my first time, and I though I had died and gone to heaven. Christ, I'm really getting off track; the point I'm trying to make, anyway, is that I feel that if Meg just dressed like she had a little self respect, then maybe she would be able to find her soulmate, even if he does end up being a Peter…

The next day was a Saturday. Brian had started sleeping in with Lois, just like Peter used to. When Lois woke up, she stared at the ceiling and mulled over her thoughts. "Can I really go through with having another baby? I know I'm 42, but what if the baby was born with defects because I'm just too old to have kids at this point? Should I…abort? No, Peter would have wanted me to keep the baby. After all, he sees children as a gift. Peter… you know what, I can and will have this baby. It's what Peter would want. I miss him so much right now…"

Brian had been awake and observing Lois's terrified expression. He knew this was always the face she made when she was in doubt about a decision she had made. "Everything okay, Lois?"

"What? Oh hey, Brian, yeah, I think so. I'm just so nervous about being pregnant again, and… and… I didn't know if I could go through with it, and then I thought of Peter… I just miss him so much, Brian. I miss him s-so much…" Tears were starting to run down Lois's face. This was starting to become a usual thing for her.

"Lois, I understand this is a big thing for you, and I want you to know that Peter loves you more than anything, and I'm sure if he could choose, he would be here right now, standing by your side. As long as he's in your heart, he'll always be with you, and if that's not enough, then I'm here."

"Brian…do you think that I'm… depressed?"

"You know, I haven't though about that. Would you like to see a psychiatrist? I could search for some off of my work insurance."

"You would, Brian, oh, that would be wonderful." She was still crying, but at least now the widowed housewife was smiling with some hope starting to reappear in her eyes. Brian hadn't seen that since Peter was alive. He was so happy for her, he smiled back. What happened next though, he didn't expect. Lois reached in and kissed him, the way she used to kiss Peter.

"Uh, uh Lois? Are you sure you really want to start being so affectionate to me right away?"

"Why wouldn't I, Brian? I love you."

"Well, I love you to, but is this really what Peter would want?"

"Brian, when Peter was still alive, he told me something. Interestingly, he actually told me this about a week before he passed away. He told me that in the event that he should die, he wanted me to marry you in his place, and to love you the way I loved him. He knew you loved me, Brian, and you were his best friend. He trusted you. This is what Peter would have wanted. It's okay if you're nervous for the time being, but just know that I love you, and Peter is perfectly okay with you being my husband in his place."

"L-L-Lois, I don't know what to say… that has to be the most thoughtful thing Peter has ever said about me. You know, I think I really miss him, too." Brian started silently crying as an equally tearful Lois bent in to comfort him.

"I know it hurts, Brian, believe me, I'm really depressed too, but I know that we can get through this together."

"Thank you, Lois."

"Why don't you go back to bed. It looks like you haven't gotten any sleep in ages! Tell you what. I'll take care of the kids today. You just take it easy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After that moving conversation, Lois got out of the bed, and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, dried and brushed her ginger hair, and brushed her teeth. Thank god, this morning she had been spared from vomiting and cramps. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It seemed almost crazy to her that two days ago she had tried to kill herself. Sure, she was probably depressed, but for today, she actually felt good. She went into the closet, and put on her regular outfit that consisted of a sea green top, khakis, magenta flats, and cobalt earrings. The day was off to a great start.

When she got downstairs, Chris and Stewie were already up. Before she could even say good morning, her oldest son started talking. "Hey mom, I'm gonna be gone for most of the day. I'm going to go meet up with that evil monkey that used to live in my closet who revealed that he wasn't evil, saved my life, and then set out to be an entrepreneur. He's in town this weekend."

"Well that's great, Chris. Tell him I said hi, would you?"

"Sure. See ya later!"

Lois then turned to her toddler. "And my big man today has a play date at Scotty's house! Well, I'll drop you off in fifteen minutes, and then Meg and I can have a girl's day."

Stewie looked up at her in a surprisingly nice way. "Sounds great, Lois. Thanks for taking me! Stewie had originally wanted to kill Lois and become the supreme ruler of the world, but recently, Lois had just been so out of it and alone with Peter gone. Stewie loved his teddy bear, Rupert, and he couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. Well, he knew how much Lois had loved the fat man, and he almost felt sorry for her, seeing her lose the love of her life like that. And then he thought to himself how horrible of a person he would have to be to actually murder a depressed widow who, in reality, had only done a few things to piss him off. So, he resolved to not kill Lois and to actually try to be kind to her.

When Lois had gotten back to the house after dropping off Stewie for his play date, she looked at the clock on the kitchen microwave. Ten thirty. She then walked upstairs to her daughter's room to wake Meg up. "Hey Meg, you still want to go clothes shopping with me?"

Meg slowly opened one eye and focused it on her mom that actually appeared to be happy and smiled. "Sure, Mom. I would love to go shopping with you. You've always had such a good sense of fashion."

"Well, that's nice of you to say, Meg. I'd really like you to have a few outfits that you would feel comfortable in that show the guys you like that you can look pretty without being a slut."

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Well, you get dressed, and when you're ready, just come downstairs and we can go to the mall."

For once, Meg felt comfortable being around her mom. She had always loved Lois, she had to, but she didn't really care for her that much. It had always seemed to her that Lois was the pretty girl who had a man of her own, and she didn't care that her daughter Meg was an absolute social train wreck who was always the target of the popular kids at school. She didn't know what had made her change her mind, but for the first time in a long time, Meg Griffin actually liked her mom.

The shopping trip was a total success. Lois might have been in her forties, but Jesus, did she know what was fashionable. Meg walked into the mall with thin, unkempt brown hair, a worn out pink beanie, a pink t-shirt she had had since middle school, jeans that didn't fit, and ugly brown clogs. She walked out like a younger copy of her own mother. The two had started by going to _Visible Changes _to get Meg's hair straightened so that it came down just beneath her shoulders. When she stood in good lighting, an auburn sheen came off her hair, just like her mother's bright orange color. She had also bought natural make-up colors that didn't make her look fake, but accented her facial features. Next, they went clothes shopping. After multiple hours of Lois coaxing Meg into outfits she didn't feel comfortable in, the pair was finally able to come across a few really cute outfits that Meg absolutely adored. Her favorite one consisted of an oversized hoodie that said _love is real _on the front, skinny jeans, and sperrys. When they got home, Meg wasn't smiling. Lois acknowledged this and felt the need to ask her why. "Meg, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mom. It's just that I feel like a cute outfit can't cover up an overweight body."

"Well, if you really feel that way, I can help you follow the exercise regimen I used in high school to stay in shape."

"Really, Mom? That'd be great!"

So for the next two months, Lois helped her determined daughter to exercise, and after a while, Meg had just as good a figure as Lois. Lois, however, was now four months pregnant, and was starting to show an obvious baby bump under her usually loose blouse. At school, Meg had started wearing the outfits she had gotten with her mother, and sure enough, she started making friends. She felt great. One day, Meg was at her locker getting her books for first period when a guy she hadn't seen before walked up to her. "Excuse me, but I'm new here, and I was wondering is you could show me where the science lab is." Meg turned around to see a boy with jet black hair and long bangs that covered his face left of his eye, a Sum 41 t-shirt, worn jeans, and Osiris sneakers. He was _really_ hot.

"Oh sure, it's down that hall to the right."

"Thanks. By the way, would you be offended if I told you how attractive you look right now?"

"Really?"

"Of course. Hey, you want to hang out after school?"

"Yes, that'd be great! By the way, I didn't happen to catch your name."

"It's Luke. And yours?"

"…Meg."

"Meg. I love it. See you later, Meg!"

And that's how Meg met her first love and future husband. After school, they met under an old oak tree in the back and talked for what seemed like hours. As it turned out, they had a lot in common, And Luke actually asked Meg to be his girlfriend! Meg was so proud to actually find a boy she loved, she knew she had to let him meet her mom. So, she invited him over for dinner that Saturday. "That's great, sweetie!" exclaimed Lois when Meg told her the good news. "See, I knew if we just let you show your true beauty, you would eventually meet the guy of your dreams. Oh, I just can't wait to meet him." When Lois looked at her only daughter, she saw herself when she had just started dating Peter. She was hopelessly in love without a worry in the world. She wanted to talk more about Luke, but she had to change the subject. "Listen, I have an ultrasound I have to go to today, and I'm going to find out the baby's gender. Brian's at work, so would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, Mom. I'd love to."

"Thank you so much, Meg. I was really hoping someone would be willing to go to keep me company."

When they had gotten to Doctor Hartman's practice, Lois signed in and sat down with Meg, eagerly waiting for her name to be called. After fifteen excruciating minutes, Lois and Meg finally got to go into the ultrasound room. Doctor Hartman's assistant was administering the ultrasound. Lois had asked ahead not to see the screen, as she wanted to be surprised when she found out the gender. After about ten minutes, the assistant told the two that she had found the gender. "Well Mrs. Griffin, it's a boy and a girl."

"That's great! I wonder what to name… wait a minute, did you just say a boy and a girl? Oh no, it's not a hermaphrodite, is it?"

"Oh god, no! You completely misinterpreted what I said. Mrs. Griffin, you are going to give birth to perfectly healthy twins."

On the drive home, Meg and Lois were conversing about what Lois and Brian should name the kids. "Well Mom, it's one boy and one girl, so just take whatever your favorite name is for each gender, and name them that." Meg suggested.

"I wish it was that easy, but I don't have a favorite boy and girl name. Your father was always good at naming. In fact, he was the main decider in what to name all of you kids."

"You really miss Dad, don't you?"

"Yes…these children are his last gift to me."

"Well, then to remember him, why don't you name them after their parents?"

"Meg, that's actually a pretty good idea! I think I'll try that."

That night, before she went to bed, Lois waited for Brian to come in. When he did, Lois was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on her face. Brian smiled back. "Lois, good news! I found a psychiatrist for you. Is tomorrow at 2:00 okay with you?"

"Thank you, Brian. Yes it is. But right now, I have something that I think you'll find more important to tell you. I had my ultrasound done today, and I found out that I am going to have twins, one boy and one girl."

"That 's great! Do you have the names?"

"Well, it did take me a long time to think them up, but I do have the names. The boy will be Peter Michael Griffin, and the girl will be Lois Ashley Griffin."

Brian was silently crying for the second time today. "That's…beautiful, Lois."

"Thank you, Brian. I love you."

"I love you too."

That's all for today, ya'll! Don't forget to review! Becca, if you're reading this, thank you so much for giving my fanfiction a shot! Love ya! _Mgmoose99_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I don't have any notes today. Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 4:Don't Forget about Brian_

With every day that passed, Brian was starting to doubt himself more and more. Lois was now seven months into her pregnancy, and she was all hormones left and right. At work, he had taken up Peter's old position in the shipping department at the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery. For a while, Angela was quite impressed with Brian's work ethic, and she gave him a raise. But with that raise, Angela kept piling extra work on Brian to the point where he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He came home one Wednesday to hear Lois and Chris fighting over his report card.

"I swear to god, Chris, when the hell are you actually going to start performing well in school?"

"Well, get pissy if you want, Mom, but as far as I'm concerned, this is all your goddamn fault!"

"That's…t-that's not…" Lois had broken down into tears. "My baby doesn't even love me anymore!" Lois turned around looking for solace and found it in Brian. "Oh Brian, there you are. I really need you right now…do you have time to talk?

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you so much. I swear, I just can't do this."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Oh my god, I'm so selfish. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, it's just I'm so in doubt about everything right now. When these kids come, am I even going to be around enough for them to feel like they have a dad?"

"Brian, I'm sure they will. They love you, I can tell."

"What?"

"Mother's instinct, don't ask. Are you just overwhelmed?"

"Sort of. I think I just need to go to bed."

"Okay. By the way, I'm going to be gone for most of tomorrow. I'm going up to my parent's house for lunch. You know how protective Daddy can be."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

The next day, Lois drove up to her parent's house. She didn't know why, but she hadn't even told them that she was pregnant yet. She was actually kind of excited to see how her parents reacted. When she had gotten to Newport, her mother answered the door. "Hello, dear… Oh my god, you didn't tell me you were pregnant!"

"I know, Mom. It's just that I've been so consumed in Peter dying and marrying Brian. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. Do you know what you're going to name it?"

"Well actually, I'm having twins. The boy's name is Peter Michael, and the girl's name is Lois Ashley."

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom. To be honest, Meg was the one who helped me come up with them. You know how bad I am at naming."

Carter was off on business, so Lois didn't have to deal with him. She felt bad about it, but she was always horribly annoyed by how overprotective he could be sometimes. When she got home, the sun was starting to set. Lois was greeted in the kitchen by a joyful Meg and her boyfriend, Luke. She kind of thought he had a goth look about him, but he really was a nice boy. The first time he came over for dinner, He brought newborn outfits for Lois and Brian. Apparently, Luke's parents never got along. When his mom told him that she was filing for a divorce, he got so mad at both of them, he himself filed to be emancipated from his parents. Afterwards, his older brother who lived here in Quahog offered for Luke to stay with him, and that's when he started attending James Woods High.

"Hey, lovebirds. How was your day?"

"It was great, Mom. Since we have school off tomorrow, Luke and I are going to drive into Providence to meet up with some friends. We were just waiting here to ask if you were okay with that."

"Oh, sure. You two go have fun. Love you, sweetie!"

Lois's POV

It was so nice, seeing Meg actually make some friends and find a boy she genuinely loved. That Luke, for as hard as he has it, he's such sweet boy. But these kids… well, let's just say they're really giving me a run for my money. I can't wait till they're born. It's actually been a good few months, you know, besides all the vomiting and maternity clothes, but poor Brian… he really seems worn out all the time. I think Peter's death has taken a toll on him. I don't know what it feels like to lose a best friend, but it sure looks like absolute hell. You know, I wonder where he is right now…

Lois went upstairs and into her room, only to find a note on the bed. She picked it up and read it. "Lois, gone tonight. Went to the Clam. Be back later." She didn't know what, but right as she read, something clicked inside her that just made her explode. She ran as fast as her baby belly would let her out to the car, and when she got in, she recklessly pulled out of the driveway and floored it in the direction of the Drunken Clam. The whole time she was driving, she was blindly seething about what she thought was Brian's neglectfulness. When she had finally made it, she jumped out of the car and headed straight inside. Brian was having a shot at the bar when she busted in. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to play at, Brian, but if you need to tell me something, why don't you say it to my fucking FACE!"

All the conversations going on stopped immediately. Brian, who was so tipsy he was about to fall out of his chair, looked up mournfully. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Silent tears were beginning to run down his face. "It's just with work, and the kids, and it's like you're always yelling at me. I feel so unloved. I just couldn't take it. I couldn't take it, Lois."

Brian's speech had made Lois stop her hormones and come to her senses. "Oh Brian, I never meant to yell at you, it's just I swear, sometimes these kids make me go insane. Usually with Peter, he would get so annoyed with me and selfishly leave for hours on end, I just thought that maybe you had left me, and I can't stand the thought of being alone anymore." Lois was also starting to cry.

"It's okay, Lois. Let's go home."

Brian led a saddened Lois outside to the station wagon and offered to drive her. She silently nodded, and Brian drove all the way back to their house with Lois leaning on him and staining his snow white fur coat with her salty tears. When the couple had gotten home, Brian helped her climb the stairs and helped her get into bed. He pulled the covers over his wife, turned off the light, and silently closed the door. He was so exhausted, he just slid down against the wall and buried his head in his hands. "What am I going to do…"

His self pity was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Something got you down, Bri?" Ever since he had given up his plans for world domination, Stewie the baby had become a much more amiable person. When Brian looked up, he was met not by a cold, heartless glare, but instead, the concerned face of a caring friend.

"It's too complex for you to understand, Stewie. Every day, I go into work only to get craploads of papers piled on top of me, and everybody expects me to take care of them. I mean, seriously, what am I? Superman? Finally, I get to go home to people who love me, but half the time, Lois is completely taken over by hormones. I love her, I really do, but sometimes, it's like she's a completely different person. Peter just made it look so easy, you know?"

"I do know, Brian. I think you're having such a hard time right now because you have yet to accept the fact that Peter's gone, and he's never coming back. Poor Lois is having the same problem, but when she wants someone to turn to, she doesn't get Peter, she gets you. I think it also might be a bit that she also has yet to just let it go. I see the look in her eye when she's with you, Brian. She loves you just as much as she loved Peter. Now, it's time for you to step up the plate and love her back just as much. My only question to ask you, though, is this-Are you ready?"

"…Yes, yes I am ready. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be that strong husband that Lois has been missing all these months. Peter was able to hold her hand through childbirth, and now, I'm going to do the same. Cause if there was a museum for hearts, Lois Griffin's would be the biggest one in the whole damn building." Brian was now standing up with a look of determination in his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Brian! I'm sure Lois will appreciate it."

The next day, Brian woke up really late. When he finally rolled over to look over at the alarm clock, it read 11:25 A.M. He didn't care. Instead, the peppy dog hopped out of bed and started his morning routine. When he walked downstairs, Lois was giving a piano lesson. As far as he could tell, she was still pretty down. He silently walked in and sat in the chair across the room. She didn't notice; she was to into her lesson. "No, Jimmy, it's E-flat, not E regular. Brian always admired how stern she could be when giving directions. It made the wonderful ginger appear to have a backbone. When she was finally done, she ushered her latest awful student out the front door and turned around to be met by an excited Brian. She was a little surprised, but she lacked the emotions to show it. "Oh…hey Brian. Are you okay after last night? I know I was a little rough on you, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"No, Lois. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. It was all my fault. You had a long day, and all you wanted to do was to come home and be greeted by an attentive husband. You had every right to be mad at me for my abandoning you to go to the bar, and I just wanted to let you know that it won't happen again. The next time you're lost, I'll be there. I'll always be there for you. I know I've said this a thousand times before, but I love you, Lois Griffin, and nothing can ever separate us."

Lois was beginning to cry tears of joy. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that. I love you too, and I always will."

"Thank you for everything you have given me. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd even have a home right now."

"That means a lot to me."

"Lois, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When you do go into to labor, I don't want you be alone. May I have the honor of holding your hand while you deliver your children?"

"You didn't even need to ask, I want you, no, need you to be there with me."

The next two months went by so quickly, Lois didn't even notice she was at the end of her third trimester until one night when she and Brian went over to the Swanson's house for dinner. "You know, Joe and Bonnie, it's very nice for you to have us over tonight. It's been quite a while since we've gotten together."

Bonnie smiled. "It's our pleasure, Lois. You know, I'm so excited for you to have those twins. You know how much I love babies."

"Of course I do, Bonn-" Lois winced. It felt like she had a knife driven into her lower abdomen. She clenched her gut in pain and looked down, trying to conceal her agony. She realized she was soaking. Oh god, had she wet her pants? Lois almost felt stupid for having to ask herself that. She thought she was just imagining it until she heard Joe scream.

"Oh my god, Lois! Your water just broke! You're going into labor!"

And that's it for tonight, guys! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, it's just much easier to write the next chapter if I end the current one like this. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as my schoolwork will let me. Don't forget to review, and take care, ya'll!

_Mgmoose99_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm typing this before I actually write the chapter, so I'm extremely sorry if it comes out awkward. And also, I'm not trying to write something as big as _The Spellbook_, but Jesus, I'll say this as nicely as possible, but my traffic page shows 400 hits. And out of those 400, I've gotten 3 reviews. Aren't we all aspiring writers? It can be a flame, but if you read, please consider reviewing. It helps me to become a better writer, kay? Well anyway, let's read some damn fanfiction.

_Chapter 5: Childbirth is a Bitch_

For the past nine months, Lois had been pregnant with twins that were Peter's final gift to her during his natural life. Since Peter's untimely drinking death, Lois has married Brian, and turned to him for a loving husband. At about 6:00 P.M. on the night of January 27th, Brian and Lois headed over to Joe and Bonnie's house for a nice dinner. Everything was nice, anyway, until Lois had a contraction and her water broke. Joe was the first to take notice, and he franticly wheeled himself out to his sedan to drive Lois and Brian to the hospital. Upon arrival, Brian thanked Joe for the ride and helped Lois into the Emergency waiting room. Now, it's 9:00 P.M., and Brian is sitting holding Lois's hand as her epidural is administered.

Brian's POV

Maybe it's just because I'm a liberal, but I don't think women as a group get nearly enough respect as they should for carrying children. I've been sitting in this bedside chair now for two hours, but I can tell that Lois is having a much more excruciating time. Although she's already had three children, she looks as if she had just had a tumor removed. Every few minutes, she'll look over to me and flash a weak smile, but it still can't hide the fact that she is in an enormous deal of pain right now. Just observing her features makes my legs feel weak. She looks as if she hasn't slept in days. Her beautiful orange hair is matted around her extremely sweaty and unnaturally pale face. I just hope these kids come soon, because I don't know how much longer I can stand to see her in this agonizing state…

Lois shut her eyes and winced as the epidural needle was inserted into her lower spine. "It's okay, it might hurt now, but in a few hours, it will be totally worth it." It was now her fourth time, but Lois couldn't stand needles, and found herself having to say this inside her head every time she was in labor and opted for an epidural to numb the pain of contractions. Last night, she had gotten only four hours of sleep and was now starting to feel fatigued. She looked up to her husband with a tender expression. "Brian, I think I'm going to have to take a nap for a while. Why don't you go home and check on the kids for me, okay?"

"Lois, I don't know. I'm a little scared leaving you here by your lonesome."

"Don't worry about it. I'm in good hands. Dr. Hartman won't let anything happen under his watch."

Brian cracked a wary smile. "Lois, you and I both know that's total bullshit." The two then shared a good laugh. Brian finally agreed to go make sure that Meg, Chris, and Stewie were okay. After saying goodbye, he got up, kissed Lois on her forehead, and slowly exited the room. On his taxi ride home, he couldn't take his mind off of Lois. "Is she going to be okay? She just looked so ill when they were giving the epidural. Oh well. I'm sure she and the kids will be fine." After twenty minutes, the yellow car finally pulled up in front of the Griffin's house. Brian paid his fare and got out of the cab. Even though the taxi had pulled away, Brian had yet to move. He just stood there, staring at his house. He couldn't believe that in a few hours, he would be a father to his best friend's kids. "What will they look like?" He wondered. Lois had previously had three kids, and the only one that looked even remotely like her or Peter was Meg. Knowing this, this was a rather large window of what the twins could possibly look like. During one of the ultrasounds, Dr. Hartman wasn't able to be sure, but from examining the likely DNA structure of the kids, he concluded that the twins were most likely to be fraternal. After what seemed like hours, Brian finally stopped allowing his thoughts to wander and made his way into the house. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was that Meg and Chris were sitting on the couch, looking alert, and Stewie was sitting in Meg's lap, which he almost never did. Brian was quite surprised. "Wow, you guys are looking excited. What's the occasion?" He was trying to toy with them.

Meg was the first to answer. "Brian, don't mess with us. We both know exactly what's going on, and Chris and Stewie were just so ecstatic, all we could do was just sit here on the couch and wait for some good news. Actually, Luke intended to come, but he's been sick with the flu all week, and he didn't want to spread the virus into our house."

"Well, that's nice. Your mom is perfectly fine. There are no complications, but we still don't have a great estimate on when exactly these kids are going to come. She asked me to come check on you kids. I'm assuming everything is fine here at the house, right?"

"Take a wild guess, Brian."

Meanwhile, Chris and Stewie were becoming bored with Brian and Meg's exclusive conversation, and Chris finally spoke up. "Hey Brian, I'm getting pretty tired. I think Stewie and I are just going to go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Chris. Your mother loves you!" As soon as Brian was sure Stewie and Chris were upstairs with their doors shut, he turned back to Meg and tried to continue their previously interrupted conversation. "So, Meg, you're eighteen, and I know how much Lois has started to confide in you ever since Peter left us. How would you like to go with me back to the hospital and be there when your little brother and sister are born?"

Meg's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh Brian, I would love to!"

"Okay then. You take care of anything you need to, and how about we meet in the kitchen in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a second, Brian," exclaimed Meg as she ran upstairs to her room to change out of her pajamas and into her winter jacket. It was a pretty cold night, after all. Brian sat for the next few minutes on the couch, trying to stay calm. He always had an anxiety problem, and this certainly was not helping to keep him tranquil. Finally, Meg walked down the stairs in a North Face jacket, skinny jeans, and UGG boots. Why did girls always need to dress up so much, anyway? He thought he would never comprehend why. They both had silent expressions of happiness and a little bit of nervousness on their faces as they started the tedious car ride back to the hospital. Brian looked at the clock. It read 11:45. Almost midnight already? Brian hoped that Lois would be awake again by the time they got back. He loved her company.

Thirty minutes later Brian and Meg made it back into the hospital room where Lois was staying. Much to Brian's content, she had awoken from her fairly short nap. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the mood to talk, so she only silently acknowledged them by smiling when they walked in. For the next few hours, Brian sat next to Lois, holding her hand. Over the past few months, they had really started to grow together as a couple. He looked down, observing her usually shining face. She smiled back at him, apparently not having to much pain at the moment. This went on for a few more hours, until finally, Dr. Hartman walked in, and after checking a few items on the computer monitor, announced that it was time for the babies to be delivered. Meg was sitting in a corner chair with a huge smile plastered on her face as Lois looked up to Brian.

"Hey Brian?"

"Yeah."

"Remember a few months ago, when I told you I wanted you to hold my hand when I gave birth?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, that would be right about now."

She only had to push a few times, but Brian swore every time, Lois's grip on his hand would tighten to the point he was convinced that his hand had completely lost its circulation. Sure, it hurt like hell, but he would do anything for Lois. Over the events of the past year, Brian had grown from doubting his life in general to knowing that he truly did love Lois.

After a little under twelve grueling hours of labor, Lois gave birth to Peter Michael Griffin at 5:38 on the morning of January 28, 2012, and to Lois Ashley Griffin at 5:40 the same morning. After a couple of tests and an hour in the nursery to make sure everything was normal, the two children were brought in to be with their parents. Lois picked up the girl and Brian the boy, and they admired their children's features. Ashley had bright orange hair, a sandwich shaped nose, and cool green eyes just like Lois, and Michael had brown hair and brown eyes, just like Peter. Brian and Lois looked at each other, and both knew that this was a sign of true love.

A week later, the Griffins hosted a party at their house to celebrate the arrival of the two new children. All of their friends and even Lois's parents arrived. Lois was carrying Michael in her arms as she went over to her father, Carter to converse.

"Hi, Daddy. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Lois. You know, I never did care much for Peter, but now that he's gone, I actually do kind of miss him. I'll tell you, it's pretty weird to have more grandchildren. I thought you were done having kids."

"Well, so did I, but apparently, I wasn't, and now I have two more wonderful children to take care of."

"Good for you. Just know that if you need anything, stop by for a visit, and I'm sure your mother and I can take care of it."

"Okay, Daddy. Whatever you say."

If there was one thing Lois had come to know about her father, it was that he always seemed to be a much nicer person whenever there were babies involved. She knew she didn't care for him much, but she had always enjoyed that particular quirk about him.

The rest of the party was a blast for everyone, and Lois really felt like it was the happiest she had been since she was with Peter. For once, she actually felt complete. That night, after she had put the newborns down, she sat on the bed and waited for Brian to come in. After a few minutes, the intelligent dog made his way into the master bedroom.

"Hey, Brian."

"Oh, hey Lois. Did you enjoy the party today? I'll tell you, you make taking care of newborns appear much easier than it actually is."

Lois laughed. "You'll get used to it. To answer your question, yes, I did have a good time. I really enjoyed seeing all of our friends, and I'm looking forward to watching Michael and Ashley grow up with you." She paused, changing the topic. "Listen, I really wanted to thank you for being there with me at the hospital. It meant a lot to me, being in all of that pain, but still knowing that someone I love was sitting there, holding my hand."

"I'm happy for you, Lois. Thank you for the opportunity."

"You're welcome. I don't know about you, but I'm really worn out, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too."

And with that, the two put on their pajamas, (At least, Lois did. XD) brushed their teeth, and got in bed. With one final look of happiness to each other, Lois turned over, and turned the light off, shrouding the room in darkness.

Aaaaaand that's all for tonight, guys! I hope you enjoyed and review, damnit, REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE!

_Mgmoose99_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry about taking so long to upload this chapter. I've been grounded from my computer for about a week now, so I haven't been able to record the story. I don't really have a schedule, but I'd like to post one or two chapters per week, depending on writer's block. If you have any ideas you'd like to see in this fanfic, feel free to review or PM me. Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 6: Meg's Graduation_

By the month of May, the idea that Meg was soon going to graduate from high school and leave for college at the end of the approaching summer was starting to set into to Lois's denying conscience. This would be the first time that Lois would have to see any of her baby birds leave the nest, and she was having a hard time coping with it. Over the past year, the once firm-standing housewife had been broken into a timid and frail person. Maybe it was just her own vanity, but she didn't realize how much she had taken Meg for granted until she had started to see more and more of herself as a hopeful teenager within her own daughter. When Meg's SAT scores came in the mail, Lois was the first to help her apply to colleges. One afternoon, Meg came into the kitchen after school, only to be met by an optimistic looking Lois.

"Uh… hi, Mom. What's with the mood?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that your SAT scores came in the mail today!"

"Oh my god, really? I swear, I was starting to believe they would never come."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to open them? I remember how excited I was when my scores came. Of course, Daddy wasn't impressed just because my scores weren't good enough to get me into an Ivy League, what with the cocaine, and the pornos, and-"

"Mom, I realize you were a horribly misbehaved person towards the end of high school. You've told me this, like, a thousand times before. Why don't we just open the damn envelope?"

"Oh, right."

Meg eagerly ripped open the top of the envelope from College Board and pulled out her test results sheet. Her eyes quickly scanned across her scores from the math, English, and writing sections. They all looked pretty decent, and when she added them all up, they resulted in a 2220. A 2220! A perfect score was a 2400, and Meg had scored within two hundred points of that! She looked over at her mother, who now had a tearful expression on her face, and opened her mouth to speak. She realized right away that she was speechless, so instead she and her mother shared a hug that was only broken from high-pitched crying that erupted from upstairs. Lois slowly raised her head and sighed.

"That must be Michael. I'll tell you, Meg, three babies at one time to take care of can be a total pain in the ass sometimes." Meg and Lois both shared a shaky laugh before Lois slowly sauntered her way out of the kitchen and upstairs to console the crying twin. Meg sat down at the table, reviewing her scores sheet.

Meg's POV

I can't believe the scores I got on my SAT! Seriously, I had absolutely no idea I was that intellectually capable. I wonder where I should apply to. With these scores, I could get into almost any college of my choice! But Mom… With Stewie, Ashley, and Michael, she's really been overwhelmed for the past few months, and I would feel awful if I left Mom at home to take care of these kids by herself. Maybe I should go upstairs and help her right now…

After a short thinking session, Meg got up from the kitchen table and walked upstairs into Stewie's room, which he now had to involuntarily share with Michael and Ashley. When she walked in, She saw a distressed Lois holding Michael and trying to change an unwilling Ashley, all with Stewie pulling on the ends of her khakis. Lois only looked over at Meg and silently made eye contact before turning back to Ashley. Meg noticed her mother's features. Sure, she was happy now that Brian was there for her, but some of her less noticeable physical features were really tipping off her sense of feeling overwhelmed. Sure, she had lost the baby weight, but with that, she had lost more, making Lois appear as if she were almost malnourished. On top of that, she was often trying to straighten out her hair that was usually a little matted from her fatigue, and the look in her eye was one of a plea for help. Meg was naturally caring, and deep down, she knew that if she left her mother alone like this, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She walked over to Stewie and picked him up.

"Stewie, what is it? You know you're only making it harder for Mom when you try to interrupt her." Over the past year, Stewie was learning to actually speak, and now, most adults could understand him, including Lois and Meg.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was hungry, but Lois was committed to taking care of Michael and Ashley first, and I didn't want to wait."

"Fine. Come on downstairs, and I'll make you something, okay?"

After giving Stewie a snack, Meg headed back upstairs to talk with Lois. When she walked in, Lois was just putting Ashley and Michael back down for their nap that they hadn't finished. Meg stood in the doorway, not wanting to wake the twins, waiting for her mother to turn around and see her. After a few minutes, Lois started to get the spine-chilling feeling that she was being watched, and turned around to be greeted by a concerned Meg.

"Hi, Meg. You had me scared there for a minute. Did you need something?"

"Not really, Mom, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's just that you've been so overwhelmed around the house recently, and I'm afraid that if I leave for college, you won't have anybody here during the day to help you with everything."

"That's really nice of you, sweetie, but you shouldn't be worried about me. I know how to hold my own. Believe me, these few college years you're about to experience will be the most important of your life."

"If you really say so…"

"Meg, I promise you, I'll be fine."

Meg was still worried about Lois, but she believed in her mom, and so for the next few months, Meg interviewed and applied to multiple colleges around the New England states. Meg finally decided on Providence's Brown University, so she would be thirty minutes away from Quahog. Also, Meg would be attending the same college as Luke, and she was able to stay at home so she could help her mother with her daily work. By the end of May, the idea that she would soon be graduating from high school and starting to attend college was starting to seem realistic to Meg. The weekend before their graduation, Luke came home with Meg after their rehearsal. When the couple came through the door, Lois was holding one twin in both of her arms while trying to watch the Patriots game. Noticing Meg and Luke, Lois looked up and greeted them.

"Hey, you two. How did your graduation rehearsal go?"

"It was pretty good, Mom. But more importantly, Luke has a very serious question to ask you."

"Well, what is it, Luke? You don't have to be afraid to ask me."

Luke timidly tried a few times to start speaking before he finally got his statement out. "Mrs. Griffin, I know this may seem really crazy, but my brother finished his degree and moved to California to work as a programmer. I can't go back to my parents, I just can't. So, I tried to look for a small apartment in Quahog, but after weeks of searching, I couldn't find any. I understand if you want to say no, but do you think that maybe I could live here?"

Lois was extremely surprised. "Well, under normal circumstances, I would say no, but just the fact that you had the courage to actually come out and ask me has led me in a different direction. I suppose you can have the guest room, and hell, I'll even help you move your stuff over."

"Really? You have no idea how considerate that is! Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it. It's our pleasure, Luke."

Later that evening, Lois was waiting at the kitchen table when Brian came home from work. When he walked in, Lois told him about how she rashly agreed to let Luke stay with them. While she was bracing herself for Brian to completely lose it and start screaming at her, Lois was surprised to have Brian reach in and kiss her. She opened her mouth to ask Brian exactly why he was okay with it, but before she could say anything he hushed her. "Lois, you're probably wondering why I'm not freaking out like you think I would right now. Well, let me just tell you something. Your hospitable personality is what makes you so appear so beautiful to me."

"Um…Brian? Why exactly are you trying to act so affectionate?"

"No reason. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Uh huh. Why don't you go take care of the twins. They should be waking up soon."

Lois's POV

Okay, I have no idea what Brian's smoking, but that was just really weird. I mean seriously, why was he being so affectionate to me? It's like he was trying to cover up something he didn't want me to know. Well anyway, I was just trying to get that awkward conversation out of my head, so I turned and looked at the calendar to occupy my head. The first thing I noticed was that today was May 20th. Why did that seem so familiar…

Chris walked into the kitchen only to be met by a crying Lois curled up in a fetal position on the floor. "Oh my god, what the fuck happened to you?" Lois looked up at him with a melancholy look in her eye before quickly turning away. Chris ran upstairs to get Brian, who ran downstairs and helped Lois get up off the floor and sit her on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Lois, I'm so sorry for trying to hide it from you. I just didn't want you to feel bad again."

"Th-that's not it, Brian. Today was the anniversary of the day I married Peter, and me, being the horrible spouse I am, completely forgot about it. I knew he was too good for trash like me."

"Don't say that about yourself, Lois. To me, you're gold, and nothing can replace you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh Brian… That's so sweet of you. You know, I was thinking about how we've never been formally married, and I was thinking, maybe you want to have a wedding ceremony?"

"I would love that."

"Thank you so much, Brian. Words can't express how my gratitude for everything you've done for me over the past few months."

"They don't need to. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next Saturday, Lois, Brian, and all of the Griffin children headed over to James Woods High School to watch Meg and Luke receive their high school diplomas. Being the caring mother that she was, Lois was leaning on Brian's shoulder, tears running down her face, for the entire duration of the two hour long ceremony. Afterwards, Lois ran over to congratulate Meg and Luke on completing high school. It seemed surprising to Lois that one of her babies was already out of high school, and in two years, she would again be in the same position, having to let Chris leave the nest. Lois was so proud of how well Meg had matured into a beautiful young lady and done a better job of letting go of Peter than her own mother had.

That summer, Lois and Brian were married on June 13th. For her wedding ceremony, Lois wore the same dress, that twenty one years ago, she had said "I do." To Peter Griffin in. Brian was wearing the tuxedo he had used when performing with Frank Sinatra, Jr. and Stewie a few years ago. During the reception, Lois had thrown her flower bouquet over her shoulder, only to have it be caught by Meg.

One morning in September, Lois was giving a piano lesson when Meg ran in.

"Meg, sweetie, what is it?"

"Mom, you're never going to believe this, but Luke just proposed to me! I'm going to get married!"

That's all for today, guys! Just one extra note, for those of you readers who live outside the United States, the SAT is a standardized test that all seniors in high school take to get scores on their comprehension of the fundamental subjects so that the colleges they apply to can get a good idea on if they want to accept them or not. And a special thanks to Ander Arias and angel of bunnies for following this fanfic. See y'all later!

_Mgmoose99_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Yeah, no notes today.

_Chapter 7: Does anybody hear the Echo of Wedding Bells?_

Lois was appalled. "WHAT?"

"Mom, I told you. Luke proposed to me and we're getting married. If you want to talk to him, he's coming in the door right now."

Luke was casually walking in to the Griffin's house when Lois walked up to him and threw an unprecedented punch to his nose. Luke flew backwards and hit the wall. When he got up, he was having the beginnings of a bloody nose. "You want to tell me what the FUCK that was?"

"You proposed to my baby without even asking me first! What do you think it was for?"

Lois immediately realized the mistake she had made and started crying. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Griffin. You had every right to respond the way you did. It just surprised me."

"…I apologize for hitting you, but I'm sorry, I don't give you my permission to take my daughter's hand in marriage."

"If that's what you want, Mrs. Griffin, then okay."

Meg, who had been eavesdropping in on their conversation from the kitchen, ran in to confront her mother. "Mom, why not? I love Luke, and he loves me too! Are you just too jealous because you don't have dad that you feel the need to not let us get married?"

Tears were running down Lois's face as she looked her daughter in the eye, realizing that Meg had really meant what she just said. Lois just stood there, looking into her daughter's infuriated eyes. After multiple melancholy minutes, she slowly backed away and walked upstairs. Luke turned towards Meg to ask her if she wanted to go talk to Lois, but she only shot backwards with a look of disdain before storming out of the family room. His eyes followed the love of his life out of the room before he sighed and sat down, trying to digest what just happened.

Luke's POV

I feel terrible! Meg is pissed and poor Mrs. Griffin is upstairs crying just because I had to ask Meg to marry me. Am I really that horrible of a person? Sure, I'm pretty upset that Mrs. Griffin is withholding my permission to marry her oldest daughter, but she definitely didn't deserve that kind of treatment from Meg! And Meg… I've never seen her that angry before. I mean, seriously, I was truly scared when she looked at me directly like that. Maybe she doesn't love me? Maybe…

When Brian walked in the door at 8:00 P.M. that night, the first thing he noticed was the mysterious absence of sound in the Griffin house. As he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed a note on the kitchen table. It was addressed to Meg, and it was from Luke. He slowly opened the envelope and took out the scribbled note that was inside. "Dear Meg, I'm sorry, but I don't think things are working out. I left to go to Providence to see if there are any vacancies still left on campus over at Brown. I love you, and I wish I could believe you loved me back, too. Sincerely, Luke."

"Oh my god!" Brian dropped his briefcase and ran upstairs. "Meg, Meg! Where are you? I need to know where you are, now!" Meg peeked out of the door that was at the end of the upstairs hallway.

"What do you want?"

"Luke's gone!"

"Oh my god, no! Are you sure?"

"I don't know, Meg. Is this note that Luke wrote himself sure enough for you?"

Brian handed the poorly written note to a panicky Meg, who frantically ripped it out of his hands and immediately began scanning it. With every time her eyes moved back from the right side of the paper to the left, they became more full of terror. After a few grueling minutes, Meg grabbed Brian's wrist and started dragging him downstairs and outside towards his Prius. The surprised dog pulled his arm free of Meg's death grip, and, when she gave him an odd look, he explained.

"Meg, this is your problem, and if you really want to prove your unconditional love to Luke, you should go search for him on your own. I trust you."

Meg looked him in directly in the eye and realized he meant what he had said. She silently nodded, taking the keys to the Prius Brian offered her, and drove away with a look of hard determination plastered on her face. Brian sighed as he watched the hopeless romantic chase after her true love. After a few minutes of deep thought, He walked back into the house and made his way into the master bedroom. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Lois not there. After further inspection, he noticed stifled sobbing coming from the bathroom. He slowly poked his head in through the door and saw Lois holding her knees up to her chest, crying in the bathtub. When she noticed he was watching her, Lois stumbled out of the bathtub, and knelt down to open her arms for a hug she had been in desperate need of. Brian, who apparently knew what Lois and Meg had fought about, said nothing, and shared with her a passionate kiss. Brian eventually opened his mouth to speak, but Lois put her finger up to his lips.

"Brian, Meg is my daughter, and I take back what I said to Luke, she does have my permission to marry him, and as her mother, it's my duty to find her and help her chase down Luke. Can I ask you to take care of the kids while I'm out doing what I should have been two hours ago?"

"…You know what? Yes, yes you can. But before you go, I do have a question for you. What made you change your mind and allow Luke to hold Meg's hand to the right of the aisle?"

Lois looked at Brian, slightly shocked by his questioning of her motives to allow Meg to get married and wanting to help her find the currently MIA Luke. She had wanted to keep her reasons to herself, but Brian was her soul mate, and he had the right to know. She stared at the wall, and after a solid thirty seconds of putting her thoughts together, she turned back to her concerned husband and cleared her throat.

"When I told Meg she was too young to get married and I punched Luke, I realized something. Sure, they're not the perfect couple, but who is? I know Peter and I weren't, and I also know that you and I aren't. And if I was really going to prevent two people who were obviously madly in love with each other, I would be no better than Daddy. I love Meg, and I want what's best for all of my children. And you know what? I think that her marrying Luke would be best for her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go save a relationship."

Lois's POV

After saying good bye to Brian, I walked outside and got into my station wagon. The cool feel of the steering wheel's leather on my hand was invigorating. Looking myself down in the rearview mirror, I was bestowed with a newfound confidence that I don't think I had ever felt prior to that night. The next two hours I spent driving around the Providence area, looking for any sign of Meg or Luke. I tried as hard as I could to find them, but to my despair, I had no luck. By then, it was starting to get really dark outside, and the bustling city of Providence was starting to turn into a gangster's paradise. I was sitting in a Starbuck's parking lot when I got a call from Meg. When she started speaking, the first thing I noticed was her raspy and rather terrified voice…

The red station wagon skidded to a stop near an old abandoned movie theater, and Lois literally jumped out. She ran down the nearest dark alley, finding Meg and Luke pushed into a corner by a man who had a scar across his face. The visually startling thing to Lois was the horrible realization of the switch blade of the knife in the man's hand he was pointing at Meg. Luke tried to step in front of his speechless girlfriend and protect her with his arms, but before he could help, the shady man had made a clean cut across Luke's face. He sharply yelped and backed up. After witnessing that, Lois couldn't take any more. She had dealt with a handful of hoodsters, and she was a black belt in tai-jitsu. And if anybody, ANYBODY messed with one of her chicks, they were going to have to deal with the mother eagle. She stepped out of the shadows she had been dwelling in and made her self noticed by the people in the alley.

"Hey buddy, did you really just do that to one of my children? You know, it's sad. I was going to just call the police, but now, you're mine, you piece of chicken shit. And I'll tell you, anybody who knows anything about Lois Griffin knows that she fucks with whoever she wants to. And you know what? You're now mine to fuck with."

The man proceeded to charge at Lois, who quickly sidestepped his knife, which ended up stabbing the air, and threw a roundhouse kick to his face. The mysterious man rocketed into the wall. He slowly raised and shook his head, and threw his switch blade at Lois. This time, however, Lois wasn't fast enough to react, and the knife became buried deep into her bicep. She gasped in pain, but still displayed fury in her eyes as she threw a final knockout blow to the man. She limped over to Meg and Luke and hugged them, but before she could say anything, she blacked out.

When she woke up, Lois instantly noticed the searing pain that was coming from beneath a white gauze bandage that was wrapped around her arm. She would have panicked if she didn't notice Meg, Brian, and Luke sitting next to her. Meg looked as if she were still mad at her, but at least now, she at least appeared as if she loved her mother a little bit. Brian seemed relieved but still a little shaken. But the person who's reaction surprised Lois the most was Luke. He was calmly sitting there with a warm smile on his face and a caring look in his eyes. Luke really must have been a nice boy if he cared that much about her. It was nice, but after the way she had treated him earlier that night, Lois felt like he should have been flipping her off and telling her to go fuck herself in a hole and die, not expressing more concern for her health than her own daughter, who in Lois's point of view, also had the right to be treating her like shit if she felt like it. She looked to a doctor at her heart monitor and finally spoke up.

"Excuse me-"

"Oh, Mrs. Griffin. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. With that kind of blood loss, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to completely lose consciousness."

"Will we be able to leave soon?"

"Yes, I just need to run some paperwork down to the receptionist. I'll be back in a minute."

The young looking intern hurriedly walked out of the small hospital suite. As soon as the door closed, Brian started interrogating Lois.

"Usually, Lois, I would have almost have been pissed if you had almost gotten yourself killed like that, but Meg told me exactly what happened, and let me just say, you certainly not only have the eye of the tiger, but you also have the heart of the lion."

"Thank you, Brian. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lois, and I wish I could stay here with you, but I need to go sign you out to be released. While I'm gone, though, I think there some people who are actually pissed off and would like to have a word with you."

Lois watched the Labrador retriever with the unprecedented intelligence of a human being make his way out of the suite and down the emergency wing hallway. She had really paid a lot of visits to the hospital within the last year, hadn't she? Lois was almost scared to look up to either Luke or Meg. It hurt to feel like they hated her, but Lois felt like they certainly had the right to be mad at her. Meg was the first to clear her throat. Lois winced, waiting for her daughter to express her pure hatred for her bitch mother, but thankfully, Lois was wrong. Before Meg said anything, she reached in and hugged her mom. Lois was already moved, but when she noticed salty tears running down her daughter's cheek, she began to start crying tears of her own.

"Mom, I'm so, so sorry for being such a horrible person towards you earlier. I don't blame you for crying or telling me that I couldn't marry Luke. You're my mother, and I love you. Maybe I don't agree with all of your decisions, but you are my superior, and I am expected to respect and honor your rulings."

"Meg, sweetie, I'm sorry to scare you, but the only reason I'm not letting you get married right now is that you're too young. Maybe I'll change my mind later, and seeing how much of a gentleman Luke is, I'm certain that in the very near future, I'll be in the pews wiping my tears at your wedding."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. If you don't mind, could you go down to the receptionist and make sure Brian's not running into any trouble? You know how much they can tend to crack down on dogs in a hospital."

"Okay, Mom."

Meg received a kiss on her damp cheek from Luke before briskly leaving the room, with the only two remaining people being Luke and Lois. Lois hadn't really gotten a good look before, but she was now able to easily see the pink, inflamed skin that ran in a diagonal line down his young face, scarring his perfect features. Well it could have been worse, right? Lois felt horrible. She felt like all of the events of this evening were completely her fault, and nobody else's. What she didn't know however, was that Luke felt exactly the same way. Luke looked at Lois, feeling like a total dick. Why did he have to go and propose to Meg? If he didn't, poor Mrs. Griffin wouldn't have had a panic attack, or worse, a knife impaled in her arm. All she did was give and give. She didn't deserve this! Luke couldn't take it anymore. He shook his head before abruptly standing up and quickly walking over to Lois.

"Mrs. Griffin, I just have to apologize for this entire evening. I'm such a jerk, and I know that everything that happened was my fault, and somebody as wonderful and gentle as you definitely doesn't deserve to receive all the misfortunes you did."

"Luke, you don't have to call me Mrs. Griffin. Call me Lois. And also, believe me when I say absolutely none of this was your fault. If I didn't punch you, you wouldn't have felt unwelcome, and you wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Thank you. That helped a bit, but I'm still a little bummed about not being able to marry Meg."

"You know, originally, I was completely against you marrying my daughter, but after she left to go find you, I realized how hopelessly in love she was with you. And when I saw her like that, I noticed how much she reminded me of myself when I was originally in love with Peter. I wasn't a whole person without him, but Daddy refused to let me marry him. I really just felt trapped."

"Lois, it's okay. I get that you don't want me marrying Meg."

"No, no! That's not it! I was just about to tell you how much of a gentleman you are, and I take back what I said earlier. If you would like to take my daughter's hand in marriage, then the pleasure is mine."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. And also, if you're still looking for a place to stay, then you're certainly welcome to move back in. I'm terribly sorry if I made you fell even close to unwelcome at any point in time, then I apologize. Now, I think there's a special girl who's expecting some wonderful news from you."

Meg was standing at the receptionist's desk with Brian when Luke came up and hugged her. Meg wanted to ask him what he and Lois had talked about in her absence, but before she could even open her mouth, Luke bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Meg Griffin, I know this is two times in one day, but this time, I have your mother's permission. Would you like to join me and be my partner in life?"

"Oh my god, yes! Yes, I will marry you, Luke! I love you!"

An hour later, Brian and Lois were sitting on the couch back at the Griffin's house. It was now nearing 2:30 A.M., but neither Brian nor Lois were anywhere near tired enough to fall asleep. Lois looked at Brian warily, and he returned the look. The two shared a short laugh before Brian started.

"You know, I think what you did today was really cool."

"Yeah, really?"

"Of course. When I say that you have the best damn heart in the house, what do you think I'm referring to?

"Um… I don't know?"

"It doesn't matter. I love you anyway."

"I love you, too, Brian."

"It's kind of getting late. Even if it's here on the couch, can we at least make an attempt to go to bed?"

"Sure."

That night, the couple fell asleep hand in hand on the couch in the family room.

That's all for tonight! I'm sorry if the ending sucked, anyway. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Love y'all!

Mgmoose99


End file.
